Hiding In The Death Note
by goddessa39
Summary: Sayu Yagami is smart. She knows this is all wrong. AU. Sayu/Light!incest.


**Hiding In The Death Note **(because I could not think of a better name)

_Death Note _is not mine.

Mentions of Sayu/Light incest.

NC17 mentions though not graphic so, Rate: M

Sayu Yagami is smart. She knows this is all wrong.

* * *

Sayu Yagami may not be as smart as her brother, not have the brilliance that remains behind him even in memories she knows when to glare behind her teacher's backs and which of the locals are best ignored. She knows more things than her classmates put together. But she is not a genius like her brother.

For the most part, this doesn't bother her. She is a B student and happy with it. If she gets an A on a report card her mother takes her for dinner or out shopping as a treat. If Light gets anything but an A than something is wrong. The only time he ever got a C on a test the teacher got called up and fired for drunkenness. The only time he got an F he had spent his time at the hospital, watching over his sickly sister.

Her first memory is of light, bright yellow-orange in a halo before her eyes focused. It is never apparent why she remembers that but it is there. Her second, and first true sight is of Light, young and staring down at her in one of the many times he took her out of the crib before her cries could wake her parents.

Sayu is a normal girl who looks at fads and cares more for perception than actual schooling. Light is brilliant who cares for nothing, floats by as if this is just a time in-between being born and doings something important. Or at least, important to him. Sayu has always known that her big brother has been meant for something more.

As disconnected Light Yagami has always been from the world, however, Sayu remembers also that he has been there to catch her when ever she falls, cries, needs help with homework. Those polynomials were easy after he showed her but his help was inherent to her grasp on the cursed chemistry theory. Soichiro is a good man who provides for his family and is very moral, but he is also a hard working man who spent hardly any time at home with them and often skipped the earlier halves of their birthday parties when they had them. Sachiko is happy as a housewife but frighteningly oblivious. As children they frown at this but later it is something that lest them stay a little longer in the space between daylight and the back of the couch where nothing matters.

Because she never went to bed with her parents when there were nightmares or thoughts in her head that would never just shut up. It was Light, (_Light, Light, my Light so Bright a Light, Bright, my Light _is what she sang when she was very young and wanted to be held, or when she was mostly insane with fever and wanting him so bad to hold her hand and make everything okay.) It was her brother whose arms she curled into when she wanted to cry, whose bed she curled up in when she saw monsters in the dark, whose eyes would watch out for her, whose voice Sayu often begged for a story about a princess or a priest or a pauper with too many problems.

Always Light.

She is smart, not as brightly lit as her brother but there is plenty of brains working within her. That is why they are both careful. Oh, they never voice it but it is there, a goldly shining violet elephant on mute. The walls are thick enough that there is no noise when the bed moves in the middle of the night because she crawls in an out of it, or when they stay up late talking.

Yes, it is a good thing that the sound does not pierce the walls because the sound her getting her First Kiss from Light on her tenth birthday to his thirteen years is noisy, as far as she remembers. But it is Sayu who insists on nightly visits, on climbing in naked, on her wonderfully bright older brother pushing her against the pillows and splitting her open so sweetly.

But they grow up, as all people have to.

Light meets some girls that are vaguely interesting and she hates them. Sayu meets some guys that girls around her seem to fall all over and she goes along with it, while her brother ponders their fate. Mother and Father are oblivious, like minor characters without a mind for their children. That's fine. That just means that if Sachiko ever goes wondering into one of her children's rooms than she will have to sit them down for a talk. But she respects space so it is unlikely.

"Are you going to grow a beard?" Sayu asks the brilliant Yagami one day when he looks especially pensive, pinching the edge of his chin.

He laughs. They are alone. "Isn't that what Misa is?" She grins a grin too old for her and far to intimate to be recognized by a sibling. She sits on his lap-such a pleasant and ready seat for her-before he can mention her boyfriend. Sayu needs to wash that boy's hands from her.

At night, when her brother will sleep, she leaves a bowl of crimson apples outside of the room. The idea that a Shinigami is around would probably scare her but she feels safe (_Oh Light, so Bright_) in this room with her lover. They'll be too far gone if he comes back in later and by then Sayu Yagami will not care if there is someone that sees their perversion of... siblinghood. At night, half asleep and nude atop the sticky body of her older brother, she can almost see the outline of the death god at the door.

Yes, Sayu Yagami is smart. When she hears the news that her brother is dead, somehow mistaken for Kira (she laughs, Kira, god killer, laughs again into the pillow that smells of him) she takes out the notebook and writes three names into it.

_Near. _

_Mello._

She does not give them specified deaths though, because it will be funny. In the end they thought they got the wrong man, but they didn't. She won't say anything though. All she will do is laugh. Part of her wishes she could have killed Misa but the bitch was already dead.

_Sayu Yagami_. That's her name, she knows, but she specifies it. _Dies peacefully in dreams of her brother fucking her in the moonlight. _She slips into her brother's bed-more a home than her own covers, after leaving out the traditional bowl of a dozen shiny red apples.

They are all gone, apples and Death Note and Sayu's soul, by morning and all anyone finds is a body in the bed of Light Yagami (mistaken for Kira, claims headlines!) who turns out to be his sister (who died of grief, claims headlines!). Oh what now can those of the mysterious "L" do wrong now.

In another realm above or below or away from the earthly plane, there are two new Shinigami's in existence. Ryuk smiles. And they definitely have appropriate organs to have fun. The Yagami children were always good at finding places where no one would find out of the wrongness that was in them. As Shinigami, it didn't matter.

Sayu Yagami is smart. As her brother captures her in a blinding kiss, all she can think is, _Bright Light._

* * *

End. I know this is very strange and it isn't at all like I meant it to be but, oh well. Enjoy.


End file.
